Present telecommunication networks offer a wide range of services to their subscribers. The servicers are defined in subscriber profiles and they typically include services such as voice calls, Short Message Service (SMS) messages and data transfer. A service may be provided in the telecommunication network at different levels. For example, the data transfer service may be provided at different levels defined by speeds of 512 kbit/s, 1 Mbit/s, 2 Mbit/s, 7 Mbit/s, 21 Mbit/s and 42 Mbit/s offered to the subscriber. From the subscriber's perspective, it is important that the subscribed service is received according to his or her subscription. Accordingly, a subscription defining the data transfer rate at 21 Mbits/s is expected to offer the data transfer at the defined speed. If the subscriber is satisfied or dissatisfied to the received service, the subscriber can provide feedback to the operator the subscriber is subscribed to. Typically the feedback can be given by calling to the customer service of the operator or by contacting the operator via the internet. However, such a way of collecting feedback on the quality of the provided services in the telecommunication network requires time and effort from the subscribers. Moreover, usually the subscribers contact the operator in cases of faults in their service. In such cases the service quality of the service is already severely degraded and the feedback may assist the operator to only correct a specific issue in the network that affects the service quality of the single subscriber. Therefore, the feedback received from the subscribers is difficult use for improving the overall customer experience offered to the subscribers.
A typical telecommunications network is a combination of various subsystems, e.g. a radio access network, a core network, billing systems and a Customer Relationship Management (CRM) system. Each of the sub-systems may be implemented by products, e.g. hardware or software, from more than one supplier. The products typically generate data, e.g. fault information and counter data, during the operation of the product. Conventionally such data is available as stored by the product into log files into a proprietary format. The product itself may include a reporting tool that provides visualization of the data into a graphical presentation. Since the graphical representations or data formats of different suppliers are typically not compatible with each other, it is difficult to establish an understanding of the customer experience offered to the subscribers from the available data.